


Pegasus Ride

by Okami01



Series: Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fade to Black, Ferdibert Birthday Bash (Fire Emblem), Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Ferdinand's birthday surprise for Hubert gives him a lot to think about. - Prompt: Travel
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709047
Kudos: 34





	Pegasus Ride

" Are you sure that you're afraid of heights?" Ferdinand whispers. 

Hubert shushes him anyway. There's no one around but you never know. 

" I'm already whispering," he laughs. " I just think… hypothetically… if someone wanted to take their lover on a romantic pegasi ride then it would nice."

" Ferdinand, if you ever call me your lover again I'm going to take a knife and-"  
" Cut your birthday cake tomorrow?" He leans forward and kisses Hubert, unperturbed by his scowl. 

" I don't need you to do anything special… Did you really learn how to ride a pegasus…?" He can't bring him to say the words, " just for me."

Ferdinand nods. " You told me that you wanted to be a pegasus knight a while ago so I learned how to ride one. They aren't that different from horses."

" I doubt that."

" Would you like to find out?"

Hubert considers this. He doesn't know why he does exactly. Maybe it's Ferdinand smiling at him. Maybe it's the fact that he did want to be a pegasus knight a while ago. 

" You…. really know how to ride one?"

" Of course I do! I am Ferdinand von Aegir and there aren't many things that I cannot ride."

"Hmm, really?" He pulls Ferdinand towards his lap. " Maybe you'll have to show me then."

" It was your dream so of course, I learned. I wanted to make it come true, because I love you."

He doesn't think it's entirely fair for Ferdinand to say that to him. The feeling goes right to his heart. He kisses Ferdinand and pulls him closer. " I love you, too. Thank you."

" You don't need to thank me, I wanted to do it. Everyone said that men can't ride Pegasi and-"

" Can't isn't a word in your vocabulary. "

" Hah, it most certainly is not. So… You truly mean it then?" 

With a little effort, Hubert pulls Ferdinand on his lap. 

Oh-" Ferdinand blushes. " You mean it that way…" 

Hubert blushes too. He does. " If you're going to brag about riding things you may as well show me."

" Well, it is almost your birthday…"

Ferdinand leans down and kisses him.   
It hasn't happened yet, but Hubert can already think of one good thing that's come of the day he used to try his hardest to ignore.  
______

It's his birthday and it truly would be any other day to him if for the fact that his loved ones seem determined to celebrate it. Edelgard brought in what was, in her words, a festive coffee blend. He wasn't going to argue with her. Even after he did some paperwork she practically pushed him out of her office. 

And off Hubert finds himself at a stable of all places. 

With Ferdinand standing in front of it smiling. Wearing a pair of riding boots and tan snug-fitting pants. His hair is tied back and his shirt is tight-fitting as well. The first two buttons were undone to reveal toned freckled skin. Maybe there's something good about all this pegasus riding nonsense. 

" Are you ready, my love?" Ferdinand says running over towards him.

" You don't need to announce to the entire empire that we're going on a picnic," Hubert replies. Trying to sound exasperated but it comes across a bit excited. And maybe a little fearful. But Hubert knows that Ferdinand won't let anything happen to him. He knows what he's doing. 

While he wants to trust his husband, when they actually come near the beast he feels a little shaken. 

" Hubert, it's ok." He says, giving his hand a squeeze. It's just like a horseback ride.."

" I'm not fond of horses either.

" If you're not "fond" of horses then they won't be fond of you either."

Hubert sighs.

" You levitate with your magic sometimes."

" That's something I control."

" You cannot control horses." He pats the horse on its snout and smiles. " You have to be kind to them or they'll dislike you. This is Rosemary, she's a nice pegasus and she's pretty gentle. We'll be fine"

Hubert gives the Pegasi a reluctant pat.

Ferdinand jumps up into the saddle, at least he looks like he knows what he's doing. He reaches down for Hubert and the mage somehow manages to get up there without throwing up. 

" Are you alright, Hubert?" 

"Hmm… I'll feel better once we're on the ground again."

" We have not taken off yet."

" Right, well. Just start it then."

He wraps his arms around Ferdinand's chest. He can feel him laughing. 

" You do not start a horse, they-"

"Ferdinand- just make it start."

" Are you sure you are ready?"

Ferdinand's ponytail sort of tickles him in the face. He smells like sunflowers and tea. It's reassuring. 

" I'm fine."

He feels Ferdinand squirm in the saddle. Maybe next time they'll think about doing such things before they go on a ride. Hubert doesn't know that there will be a next time, for him at least. 

In any case, they start to fly. Hubert clutches tighter onto Ferdinand almost involuntarily. The cavalier makes a sort of choking sound. 

" I suppose that if you break my ribs it's only a small price to pay."

Hubert's afraid to talk. He fears that he might start to scream. He's afraid to think. He knows by now, from what he hears that they must be up in the sky. High above ground level. A fall from here would surely kill him. Hubert should know, he's sent countless pegasus knights to their doom. 

And yet Ferdinand's voice reaches his ears and fills him with a confidence that he shouldn't have.

" It is beautiful, you know," Ferdinand observes. " You should open your eyes.'

" I'll take… your word for it."   
He says that of course, but eventually his curiosity or some other force gets the better of him. 

Hubert looks off into the early afternoon sky. Birds fly past them. Blue's and the sun's rays look different at this angle. He hadn't thought he cared about seeing them this way. It is beautiful. He can admit that much. Shortly after, he shuts his eyes again and nestles back into Ferdinand's warmth.   
____

Ferdinand somehow manages to land the pegasus safety. He leads the animal over to graze, comes back, and unfurls a blanket. 

Even though Hubert particularly rolls out into the grass and is grateful for solid earth in a way he's never been before. He's happy. 

" Well," Ferdinand watches him expectantly. Sitting down beside him." Did you enjoy it?" 

" I suppose it would be a lie to say I hated it. ...I liked it. Thank you." It's silly how happy he is about all of it. But it's times like these when he knows that Ferdinand really loves him.   
"Though… I doubt the pegasus and I will become long-lasting friends. "

" Not with all the screaming you did in her ears. Ferdinand smiles. He doesn't remember screeching.  
"And… you do know that we will have to fly back?". He hands Hubert a cup of coffee that he somehow managed to keep warm and not spilling on the ride. It has an overwhelming amount of sugar in it. Just like most of the things that Ferdinand does for him. Hubert has become used to the taste. He finds that he enjoys it a lot. 

" I don't mind spending some time here first." He kisses Ferdinand on the forehead, then on the lips. Perhaps we should do something that will loosen your hair from its tie."

"Hubert, if that is all you wanted to do then I would not have bothered to make lunch."

" You made lunch?" Hubert raises an eyebrow.

" Yes, I did! But now I think I might as well give it to Rosemary."

" No. Really, I want to eat anything… that you make me." 

Ferdinand blushes. " Well, I'll have to cook something else then later."

The thought of Ferdinand trying to cook for him was enticing for some reason. 

" I am simply saying that there's something else that I'd like to eat now."

" If you do anything else that'll make it… hard for me to ride then… you might have to ride back by yourself."

Hubert smirks. " But it's my birthday."

Ferdinand smiles. " I thought you did not consider that important."

" I suppose that if acknowledging it makes things like this happen, then it's… worth it."

" Hah, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

Hubert is glad that he listened.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ferdibert Birthday Bash! Thanks for reading! Let Hubert be a pegasus rider Intsys 0:  
> Find me on Twitter- @Tavitay


End file.
